SERGE
SERGE is a Free Roam adventure game created by Filthy Tekkyo Games, known for creating 2 Skylanders Fangames. Story The story revolves around a ongoing war between two sides. The good side, "Vitario" and the bad side, "Calamitica." You play on the Calamitca side, as Micheal Volk. He is accompanied by his friends Hugo and Deborah. Their squad is the "Malfoic Assassination Unit 3", their mission is to destroy the 5 main bases of Vitario. While "Gyfido Colbartia Unit 19." Is to destroy the flag ships of Calamitica, 10 to be exact. Difficulty Differences Just getting this out of the way before I get into the characters: Child: The easiest mode in the game. Easy: A good percentage of easy in this is 70% Medium: Equal amounts of each Easy and Hard Hard: 60% Rage, 40% Easy Nightmare: Good luck. If you finish every single mode, you get a special episode in post game. Downside is, it can only be accessed though Nightmare mode. Types Of Weapons And Their Tiers GIMG = Good In Main Game AW = Absolutely Worthless IO = It's Ok BGIG = Best Gun In Game VG = Very Good TIRB = This Is Really Bad SD = Step Down AAIM = Ain't Avaliable In Main Primary Delta Rifle - GIMG Assault Rifle - IO Pistro Harpoon - AW NLRL-X (Nuclear Laser Rocket Launcher X) - BGIG (Only can be used in one part of the game, though) Proton Rifle - IO Sniper Rifle - VG LGF (Light Generated Flamethrower) - IO Healaz - TIRB (Lets be honest, do you think that a healing weapon could hurt you?) World Masher/Hyep-TEC 2000 - SD Grenade Launcher - IO Baseball Bat - SD Secondary Delta Carbine - IO Pistro Proton Peashooter - AW Barreled Revolver - GIMG SUPA DANK SMG4 GUN XDDD - AAIM/TIRB (It's coded in the game as a joke and will not be accessed unless you hack.) Alientic Melter - GIMG (The Plasma Cutter of the game) Dual Pistrons - SD LRAD Cannon - TIRB Sentry Builder - VG Nightmare Mode and Mini-Games The Nightmare Mode is a nightmare. A regular enemy's health is that of a mini-boss (Minimum: 890, maximum: 1600.) The attack will not increase nor the defense, but the speed will because it's more difficult to kill them that way. The mini-bosses will utterly wreck you, just 4 hits and you'll die because you don't have that much health (50HP). Unlike the enemies, everything has increased by 100 (Expect for Attack). So, have a fun time with that. The bosses will erase you from existence. One hit will kill you, due to everything being '''MULTIPLIED '''by 100. At every boss fight, you will be required to have a NLRL-X with a required amount of shots to kill the boss. But you can only use 3 at a time. Levels require you to play them 2 times, and if you ''do ''take damage and live through one. There is no healing in between, you will have to rely on small portions of a Restore. Next, we have the minigames that are required to finish the game * QUICKFIRE: You have to shoot as many enemies as you can in 2 minutes. Each enemy is worth 500 points. You have to get the maximum of 9999 enemies after you complete all 10 levels in order to complete QUICKFIRE. * Sid's BRUTAL Dreams: It's basically PAC MAN 256 but it's in a labyrinth and your goal is to kill some people and reach the end of a level. You have to complete the 9 Levels of the Labyrinth To Actual Sanity. In each level, there are 10 segments to complete. * Reform: A boss rush that has a few additional bosses. To complete his one, you finish it on the hardest level. * Delta V: A Hack 'n' Slash runner game which never ends, good luck trying to complete this one. You actually just need to get to 6000KM on Lt. Year Cruiser mode and 6000M on Ground-Runner mode. Characters Micheal PLAYABLE The one who you play as to beat the regular game, his motivations are full on ending the war between the two factions. Heck, he will do anything at will to stop it. I guess he is a very devoted man to the cause of stopping the war. (Reminds me of Killmonger.) Weapon That He Can Wield Delta Rifle NLRL-X Hyep-TEC 2000 Alientic Melter LRAD Canon Hugo The first ever person to get bionically modified in 50 years. Hugo is one-of-a-kind due to his violent nature in battle, having the only motivation to rip-down everything to shreds. The only time he is calm is when he is not in battle. Really wonders me how he switches from relaxed dude to "IM GONNA BOMB THE WHOLE PLANET" Weapons Dual Pistrons Healaz Sniper Rifle Deborah PLAYABLE Deborah wasn't on Micheal's unit in the first place. But after a certain mission, most of his unit was killed off by No-siders. So a unit at least needs 3 members and so needed to get a highly-trained recruit, of course, Micheal picks Deborah. After all, there are in a relationship. She causes more problems than she needs, which is none. The best thing about her is that she's basically the brain of the team. Weapons Grenade Launcher Sentry Builder Baseball Bat Jon PLAYABLE Huh, you can play as the "Antagonist." He's a just a guy to do some good for the galaxy, but still serves the orders of his side. Even if it's "wrong", Jon will always be there to help his unit. But towards the end, he starts to become more psychotic for some reason. In the last chapter you will know the reason but for now, he's just some one that wants to be a good guy. Weapons Proton Rifle Barreled Revolver Sid PLAYABLE Sid was dragged into this war by Jon and so far, he's having fun. You don't get to see him a lot, until the end. So that's it. Weapons Proton Pistol DLCs Why would a game have a DLC, when the "good" wins over the "evil"? (The good is technically the evil, and the evil is technically the good.) Well, though I haven't written about the chapters, but there will be atleast 2 DLCs. It's undecided, really.